


Любовь – это нож

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Я хочу тебя поцеловать [1]
Category: Andreas Steinhöfel - Die Mitte der Welt
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Любовь – это нож, которым один человек ранит другого. Вольф знал это наверняка.





	Любовь – это нож

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание самоубийства и членовредительства.

Любовь – это нож, которым один человек ранит другого. 

 

Вольф знал это наверняка. 

Все началось, когда ему было четыре. Его мать, милая добрая любимая мать с прекрасными длинными волосами, взяла в руки нож и отрезала свои волосы. Как бы ни любил Вольф играть с длинными прядями, но сжимать их, безжизненные и отрезанные, в руках, когда мама медленно делала надрезы на запястьях… Нет, ему такое не нравилось! Он подбежал в матери, лежащей на кровати, и протянул волосы обратно. Зачем ему, эти золотистые пряди? Почему она не слышит, не забирает? Только длинные алые полосы ярко выделялись на её руках. 

Вольфу было четыре. И он запомнил: светлую комнату, прозрачные легкие занавески, белое белье, длинное белое мамино платье, её светлые волосы, которые он изо всех сил сжимал в кулачке, её белое лицо. Все белое, и темные красные полосы на маминых предплечьях, алое стекало с них на белое платье, белую постель, пачкало прекрасные мамины волосы.

Вольф не запомнил, когда пришел отец. Он не помнил больницу, вопросы. Только пронзительно яркий белый свет. Красивое мамино платье. Волосы, которые кто-то положил рядом. Он помнил, как отец ещё касался его плеча. Помнил ветер, но волосы не развевались. Мертвые, они лежали рядом с левой рукой мамы.

Это был последний раз, когда Вольф видел маму. Потом разве что на фотографиях, с которых улыбалась красивая молодая женщина. Одна или с младенцем на руках, или с папой. 

Кто-то говорил ему, повторял снова и снова, возможно, на похоронах: 

— Она так тебя любила...

Вольф запомнил, что мама любила его. Вольф знал, что папа любил маму. Открытием было то, что нож – острый кухонный нож – вскрыл эту любовь.

Вольф не был активным ребенком, он не играл с другими, не кричал, не плакал и не жаловался. Ему, как и его отцу, было плевать на американскую шалаву и её ведьмовских детей. Один из них ему даже нравился. Фил первый подошел к нему, нарушил кокон тишины и отстранённости. Фил говорил с ним, рассказывал о своей семье и своем доме. 

В благодарность Вольф показал ему свой маленький секрет. Единственную тайну: ключ от старого подвала, где в безмолвии и темноте томились живые существа. Они когда-то дышали, летали, бегали. Жили. Потом их поймали и закатали в банки с формалином. Вольф знал, он читал об этом. 

С Филом они исследовали окрестности реки, бегали по лесу. Отец подарил Вольфу пневматическое ружье. Не то чтобы прямо подарил. Принес в один из дней, сказал «это твое» и больше не обращал внимания. Они с папой, как те зверьки в банках, застыли на месте. Вроде бы ходили, но не жили, не чувствовали. 

Вольф бегал с ружьем, но Филу оно не нравилось. Вольф частенько оставлял его дома, но в тот день взял с собой. Они нашли гнездо птенцов, маленькие крошки пищали, звали маму, но рядом никого не было. Никто не придет, никто вам не поможет. Остается только плакать и медленно умирать. Мамы нет, она больше не поцелует в макушку, не взъерошит волосы, не испечет самый вкусный пирог. 

Вольф взвел ружье. Пиф-паф, не страдайте бедные птенцы, бедные птенцы. Мама больше к вам не придет, вам не нужно плакать, теперь все хорошо. 

У Вольфа не было ножа, но взгляд Фила, когда он увидел гнездо, резал не хуже. Больно, так же больно, как лезвием пройтись по руке.

Вольф проверял. В тот день он специально проверил. Пришел домой, взял на кухне острый нож – других у них никогда и не было – и провел поперек. Не вдоль, чтобы не испачкать алым всю светлую кухню, а поперек. 

Больно. Но хорошо. 

Любовь – это когда больно и хорошо, потому что любовь – это нож в умелых руках. Филу не нужно ножа, чтобы сделать Вольфу больно и хорошо. Вольф любит Фила. 

Но Фил отстранился. Он больше не хотел играть с Вольфом, не хотел исследовать старый школьный подвал. У него была Кет с громким смехом и такими же светлыми волосами, как у Вольфа.

Вольф подумал, может быть, Фил выбрал Кет, потому что она такая яркая, как громко смеется? Вольф попробовал рассмеяться. Как будто ворон каркнул. Нет, не быть ему другом Фила. 

Остается только следовать за ним, наблюдать. Быть может, когда-то ему надоест громкая Кет, и он захочет уединиться в тишине, с Вольфом. Хорошо, что есть школа.

Вольф наблюдал за Филом, годами следовал за ним, но Филу не надоедала громкая Кет. Потом…

Однажды летом Фил уехал отдыхать за пределы городка, а когда вернулся – сиял так же, как мама на фотографиях. Иногда мягко улыбался, но чаще просто был собой. 

Вольф хотел подойти к Филу, прикоснуться к сиянию, но рядом с ним была Кет, и он не решился. Нельзя, нельзя ему прикасаться к сиянию. Он касался сияющих волос мамы, а потом она умерла. Он забрал весь её свет. Когда они увидели гнездо с птенцами, Фил улыбался им, улыбался ласково и сияюще. Вольф вспомнил это, когда в темноте и одиночестве собственной комнаты перебирал воспоминания о том теплом дне. Он, Вольф, своими руками разрушил две светлые жизни. 

Отойди. Не трогай его.

Вольф остался наблюдать. Со временем сияние Фила угасло. 

 

Когда в их школу приходит Николас, новенький со светлыми волосами и уверенной улыбкой, но не уверенный в себе, Фил оживает. Он снова начинает сиять, провожает глазами бегуна, бегущего от своих мыслей, собственной ненужности.

Вольф тихий и незаметный. Он ни с кем не говорит, только смотрит, наблюдает. Люди привыкли не закрываться от него, не обращать внимания на психа. Вольф многое видит, но никому ничего не говорит. 

Вот так.

Он видит, как влюблен Фил в Николаса, и как тот всего лишь позволяет любовь. Николас любит подбирать старые ненужные вещи, но Фил ведь не вещь, не ненужный. Но в руках у Николаса нет и ножа, он не любит. Безразличие Николаса – это осколки, стекло, которые может быть таким же острым, как нож. Когда-то, но не сейчас.

Николас засматривается на Кет, смеется с ней, флиртует, касается так нежно, как никогда не касался Фила. Вольфу это не нравится, но он не может предупредить Фила, ему нельзя подходить к Филу и своими руками пачкать его. 

Когда Фил целует ревнующего Томаса, темное чувство поднимается в Вольфе. Как посмел Томас прикоснуться к Филу? Неужели он не видит, какой сияющий Фил, как ему нравится Николас, не Катя? 

Томас предлагает следить за Филом, разузнать о нем все, а потом… Что потом Вольфу не интересно, он может следить за Филом, иногда разговаривать о нем. Вольф счастлив, потому что ещё на шаг приблизился к Филу. 

Николас предает любовь Фила. Кет придает любовь Фила. Они вместе предают любовь Фила.

Фил мрачный, погружен в свои мысли. Он не ходит в школу, и Вольфу не хватает его. Он привык быть на расстоянии, но он был уверен, что всегда сможет увидеть Фила в школе.

Вольф ждет под домом Фила. И вот однажды к нему приходит Николас. Ненадолго. Вольф понимает, что развязка близка, ведь у Николаса в руках – нож. 

Фил с Николасом гуляют вдоль реки, снег не мешает следить, наоборот, он заглушает шаги. Вольф не помнит, как он решает выстрелить, не помнит, куда целиться – только бы не в Фила! Он попадает, несмотря на то, что и Фил, и Николас сплошная темнота. 

Дальше… Дальше Вольф идет в полицейский участок, больницу. Он идет как освободившийся человек. Он сам взял в руки нож, сам нанес удар. Его выстрел – выстрел в темноту – что-то сделал с ним. Банка с формалином дала трещину, он все же не мертвая птица.

Фил не приходит навестить его, но это и не нужно. Вольф сам следил за ними, он сам взял в руки нож, доказал, что может любить, что он может ранить и сам, а не только получать удары. Вольфу хотелось бы увидеть Фила, посмотреть на освобожденного пленника. Но в то же время… 

У Вольфа в руках больше нет ножа. Он выпал тогда, на снег, когда Николас кричал как раненный зверь, когда Фил смотрел на него. 

Вольф проводит рукой по своим волосам. Как-то отец сказал, что они похожи на волосы мамы, такие же светлые, мягкие, волнистые. Отец приходил к нему в комнату расчёсывать их. Только тогда он касался Вольфа, мог обнять его или поцеловать. Или уснуть обнимая.

Сейчас отец далеко, он не приходит к Вольфу, он не может прийти, обнять, поцеловать. Как мама. 

Вольф закрывает глаза, берет в руки расческу и начинает плавно проводить по волосам. Отец не знает, что Вольф большими ножницами обрезал волосы, чтобы они никогда не были такими же длинными, как у мамы. 

Сейчас ножницы далеко, и Вольф их нескоро ещё увидит.

 

Следующим летом, когда Фил возвращается из Америки, загорелый, сияющий, свободный, волосы Вольфа достигают лопаток. К Николасу его не пустили, но ему ещё нужно извиниться перед Филом. За тот страх, что он принес своим выстрелом. За ненужную ревность. И поблагодарить. Вольф чувствует себя свободным, легким. 

Возможно, он тоже готов уехать отсюда.


End file.
